The Cleaners
by jesi lily
Summary: What happens when you can't simply wipe the Magical world from a persons memory? What happens if they simply refuse to forget. The cleaners are left the deal with the mess.
1. Chapter 1

It was dimly lit in the aged pub, only three customers and the landlord were there, none of them acknowledging the presences of any of the others, as they quietly sipped their drinks. Heaving a great sigh one of the men got to his feet, picked up a brandy glass and knocked back the amber liquid.

"Night Bert." He muttered, swiftly turning from the bar and stalking out of the pub and into the cool spring air, it was cold enough to make the hairs on the back of his unprotected neck stand up, so he yanked the collar of his coat up, protecting himself from the gentle breeze, and set off down the road, shoulders hunched.

It was quiet as he walked down the streets, the only light came from the sickening orange glow of street lamps or the dim white light from behind closed curtains, the silence was broken by only the sound of his footsteps as hey crunched against the dirty pavement. He sighed once again, it was too late to expect a cab that did not smell of vomit, and he buses were not doing their rounds at this time. He stopped at a pair of large iron gates, the Park, he grumbled as he walked through the gates, and down the pavement, it was dark, very dark, the looming trees allowing no light at all to penetrate through to the pavement, but his eyes adjusted quickly.

The three saved in a slight breeze, and he turned his eyes towards the thick darkness that danced between the trees, and looked away, then with a slight snapping noise he turned back towards the darkness, he could hear twigs snapping, and a rustling.

And there she appeared, like an angel.

"Help?" She asked, her voice so soft it was surprising, and yet there was a desperate tone to it, He stepped towards her, just in time to see her eyes close and she fell to the floor.

He shoved his way through the undergrowth, until he reached her, he was sure her hair was fanned out, but the colour did not stand out against the dark ground, she was wearing a sturdy pair of jeans and a top that was ripped and torn in a number of places, even looking burnt in others, and he could feel a slight dampness as he lifted her into his arms, he did not know if it was blood...

* * *

><p>"Morning, I am Dr. Gibsen, I have been assigned to the chase of our Jane Doe, and I've just had her test results back, it appears she isn't suffering from any illness' or injuries," Dr Gibsen explained to him. "As I am aware you found her in the park in the early hours of the morning, Mr...?"<p>

"Matthew Dyers, and yes, I was on my way home and I saw her, she said help and then passed out," Matthew replied, the Doctor looked happy enough with this explanation.

"Good job really, a pretty young woman like her..." The Doctor said grimly, and Matthew nodded in understanding.

"Do you know how old she is yet? Or managed to contact any of her family members?" Matthew asked.

"Right now we are estimating she is around eighteen, but as for her family, no such luck as of yet, we've made a call to Missing Peoples, but they say that so far no one fitting her description has been reported missing," Dr Gibsen explained. "This means that we'll just have to wait until she wakes up and tells us more."

Matthew nodded; he knew these things could be difficult from experience.

He'd gone home for lunch when he received a phone call.

"Mr Dyer, it's Scared Heart Hospital, Dr Gibsen told me that you may want to come to the hospital," The woman on the other side of the line said quickly.

Matthew didn't hesitate, but made his way straight to the hospital.

"Mr Dyer, our Jane Doe is for now going to remain so, you see the girl has no memory of herself. She's forgotten who she is."

* * *

><p>Matthew walked into the hospital room and looked at the woman sitting up on the bed, she was indeed beautiful in a sort of traditional way, obvious but understated.<p>

"Hello." She said warmly, a smile on her face that made him think she remembered him. "Thank you for coming, it's nice to see a familiar face."

"We only met last night," Matthew reminded her gruffly - this unknown girl reminded him of someone, someone he'd rather forget.

"Yes, but yours is the only face I can actually remember for myself," The girl replied. "I go by Jane these days, it's a bit plain, but a name none the less."

"I'm Matthew, Matthew Dyer," Matthew said, holding his hand out to her, she took it with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you Matthew," Jane replied cheerfully.

"Yeah you too Jane."

* * *

><p>"Please?" Jane asked in almost a whiney voice. "I hate hospitals, and social services don't know what to do with me, please, just till I get settled enough to live on my own?"<p>

"You can't live with me Jane; I might be a mass murderer for all you know," Matthew argued, not sure how this young woman had gotten it into her head that going back with him was even an option.

Jane sighed, as she ran a hand through her mass of brown curls.

"Fine." She said reluctantly, looking like a sad puppy.

Matthew grumbled.

"Fine, I've got a spare room above the office."

"Thanks Matt," Jane said thankfully, now that she had finished attempting to win him over, she was back to her normal self. Calm and collected.

* * *

><p>"So Private Eye Dyer, this is your work place?" Jane asked looking around, it looked like the place had been ransacked, it was covered in papers and - well, everything.<p>

"Yeah." Matthew sighed. "Through the door to your left is the stairs, leads to the flat, it's easy enough to find the bedroom. I'll be in my office, so you're safe here."

"I know," Jane replied smiling. She walked up the stairs and disappeared from sight, as Matthew flopped down onto the sofa, reaching for a bottle of whiskey, and pouring a large amount into a glass, when Jane reappeared.

"Matt... I don't have any clothes."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for this," Jane called from her room, it was nine in the morning, and even though Matthew would have preferred to lay in bed, nursing a hangover, he had already been out and back again.

The door opened and Jane stood there wearing a white dress, it seemed a bit mature when he had held it up, but it suited her, something about it fitted her personality.

"Do I look alright?" Jane asked, turning around. Matthew nodded his head then sighed.

"Come on, we're going out," He said, his voice hoarse.

"Where?" Jane asked curiously.

"Around London, see if we can get any of your memory back, then hopefully, we'll find your family, friends, boyfriend... Whoever." Matthew replied, he had better things to do with his time then look after some teenager, for that's all she was.

"I guess that makes sense, but what if I'm not from London?" Jane asked curiously, she was always so curious.

"Then we'll look elsewhere, someone has to be looking for you Jane," Matthew replied gruffly, but he refused to look at her, something that did not go unnoticed by Jane.

"Where did you get these clothes? They aren't new." Jane questioned, but Matthew did not reply, and she lapsed into a silence. It was a few minutes before she spoke again. "Are you married?"

"No." Matthew replied thickly, his voice almost harsh in its tone.

"Divorced?"

"No." Matthew ground out, sounding as if he was holding back his fury, but Jane continued.

"Seeing someone?"

"No."

"You haven't always been single."

"...Drop it Jane."

"No."

"Please, just drop it Jane," Matthew asked of her desperately, his anger and desperation mixing together is his gruff voice.

"She died didn't she...?"

"Two years ago."

"When did you get married?" Jane asked but curious and sympathetic.

"We were eighteen," Matthew said with a bitter laugh. "Teenagers in love."

"How long were you married?" Jane asked cautiously, she was desperate to know, and yet she didn't want to upset him.

"Ten Years... She got ill, died suddenly about two years ago, widowed two years, have I answered all your questions yet?" Matthew demanded as he rounded a corner, Jane still right behind him.

"The clothes, they're hers aren't they?" Jane asked slowly.

"You need clothes... She'll not wear them again; they're just burning a whole in the closet." Matthew replied.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't..." Jane mumbled looking away.

"Don't... Look will you just look around now, we're coming up to the tube station, anything, do you recognise anything?"

Jane looked around the grey buildings, the people dressed in suits; she stopped as her eyes fell on one of the smaller buildings, something familiar... Like a distant dream, she carefully crossed the busy road and stood before the building, it had a grey front, but inside it was warm creams and browns...

"Granger Dentists," Matthew read the name of the building. "You recognise a dentist?"

"No... No. Sorry, just... Never mind," Jane said shaking her head, she couldn't find anything to link herself to a dentist as much as she concentrated, there was nothing...

* * *

><p>"So this is King's Cross Station... And th-"<p>

"I know this place," Jane said, almost jumping she was suddenly so excited.

She was staring at the entrance into the train station, her face a light with the knowledge that she actually knew this place.

The people rushing to catch trains, children and their parents - a lot of children...

When Matthew noticed all the children, often carrying strange animals with them, as their parents rushed them towards platform nine, he also noticed that some of the older children were staring at Jane, as well as some of the parents.

Jane simply stood in awe, the wonder flashing over her face in joy, she ran forward, almost as if following the lines of children, and then she stopped, so suddenly on platform nine.

"I belong here..."

* * *

><p>When Matthew got back to the office he immediately cleared his desk - it wasn't like he was getting much work in the first place - and pulled out his calendar. September first. Quickly he pulled out his phone book.<p>

"Kings Cross Station, Melissa talking, how can I help you?" The woman on the other side of the line said in a cheery voice.

"Hi, I need to ask you a few questions, and it needs to be kept quiet," Matthew said down the phone urgently, he had Jane upstairs, writing down everything she remembered, or felt today.

"Ok..."

"September First, I want to know about the large amount of children-"

"You mean the weird ones?" Melissa asked in a hushed voice. "Every year, September First they are walking around the station, but by half eleven they're gone. All of them."

"That's strange..."

"They return Christmas, and then go back, and then they return once more for the summer, I think it's..." Melissa stopped dead.

"A school, it's a school term, isn't it?" Matthew demanded.

"I-I don't know... I've got to go," And the line went dead. Matthew sat back in his chair, he knew there was something strange about the train station, and now he was starting to wonder about the Dentist.

Opening up the internet he searched, it wasn't until he found a web page (After an hour or so of searching) that showed a picture of a couple and their daughter, the couple were the Grangers. She was beautiful even then with long brown curled and warm skin... She was a younger Jane, only by a year or so, it was warm where ever they were, and below was a caption.

_"Helen and me with our daughter in Florida." _

There were a few photos, some went younger, it wasn't until he found a picture of a baby girl, wrapped in a blanket, held against her mothers chest.

_"Hermione Jean Granger, our beautiful baby girl born 19th September 1989." _

* * *

><p>"I'm nineteen?" Jane-Hermione asked Matthew.<p>

"Yes, now I need you to try and remember something's for me, like where you have been the past seven years?" Matthew demanded, almost frustrated.

"I don't know!" Hermione cried. "I can't remember!"

"I know you went with all those other kids to where ever they go, but I think it's strange, this is not normal!" Matthew yelled at Hermione, it wasn't just her any more, after he had called the dentist Grangers he was told they had been missing for the last month. "YOUR PARENTS ARE GONE!"

Hermione burst into tears, she did not know anything, and this was just as confusing to her as it was to him.

"I don't know!" Hermione cried out again. "I just don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock at the office that Matthew was not expecting, sighing he got up from his chair, he was severely hung over - he had left here furiously and gone to the pub, his intent to forget everything he had just learned about the mysterious girl he had found.

When he opened the door it was to find a man, no older then Hermione, standing there cautiously.

"Matthew Dyer?" The man asked, he had black hair and was tall, well built too, but not imposing.

"Wha- you want?" Matthew asked, his headache getting worse with each passing second.

"Hermione Granger... I'm one of her friends..." The man said. Matthew looked at him long and hard before stepping aside and letting the man in.

"She's upstairs, go on, I'm sure you'll help to jog her memory," Matthew said letting the man walk into his office and up the stairs, not sure if he cared if this man was a mass murderer, and then regretted the thought instantly, though he'd never admit it, he'd come to care for Hermione, like she was similar to him...

"Harry?" Hermione's voice floated down from the hallway upstairs, she knew this man.

"We looked everywhere for you, 'Mione, no one could find you... You went missing, that guy, he says you can't remember..."

She did not answer, but a deathly silence fell, and then she screamed, horrendous screams of pain, and Matthew was on his feet instantly, tearing up the stairs, he grabbed the man and yanked him back, almost pushing him down the stairs, he threw him forcibly out the office, slamming and locking the door before returning to Hermione's side, she was sobbing, full painful, heart wrenching sobs, he pulled her delicately into his arms and held her. Minutes passed, then hours before she showed any sign of calming down. The man named Harry did not return, and Matthew was happy for that.

"Matt... I-it was a-aw-awful..." Hermione whimpered finally, it was already starting to get late now and it had been late morning when the visitor had appeared.

Matthew didn't have anything to say, he didn't know what she had remembered, he just wished that she hadn't had to remember it.

"Do you- do you want to talk about it?" Matthew asked, Hermione shook her head, but gripped tighter onto him, like she thought he was about to pull away from her.

"Ok then, well, you need to eat something, so come on... We'll order in," Matthew said almost desperately not sure what else he was meant to do with a crying nineteen year old girl.

He managed to get her down stairs and ordered a couple of large pizzas. It took thirty minutes for it to arrive, in which Hermione sat in total silence staring at the opposite wall.

It was only when Matthew opened the two boxes that she spoke.

"People were dying." She said slowly and quietly. "Everywhere, children died... Families were ruined. I was part of that Matthew," Hermione said, tears welling in her eyes, occasionally falling over her lashes, and the pizza's now lay forgotten. "Seeing him- Harry, I know him, he's meant to be my best friends, I don't know where I met him, but I know him, and he killed so many people... and I know, just know, that we were doing the right thing, but- but does that make it right?"

"Hermione..."

"I know there's someone else... someone else in the picture with me and Harry, like I know I've forgotten something important... I'm not making sense, but..."

"I know what you mean Hermione, don't worry."

"I- I can't remember Matthew, I can't remember the people I loved, I don't know where my parents are? Did I have a sister or a brother? Am I single, do I have a boyfriend - a fiancée? What was I doing with my life other then murdering?"

"H-"

"NO! Who am I Matthew? You don't know!... I-I can't go back there... Please Matthew... Don't make me go back to that," Hermione begged, her eyes searching his desperately.

"Ok... ok. You can stay here, with me, or find your own way, whichever... I won't make you go back."


	4. Chapter 4

He wasn't going to make her go back, but he was going to find out who she was. She needed to know.

As far as he could tell she really had disappeared for the last seven years, when she turned eleven she had not gone to the local secondary school like she had meant to, when he called the school he was told that her parents had enrolled her into a private school, last minute. She hadn't applied for any jobs. She hadn't gone to the dentist (though her parents were and so he ignored that little fact) or the doctors. She had not joined any clubs or summer schools, except for the occasional holiday that her parents took her on over the summer or Christmas holidays she did not exist.

She went to a primary school, was the only one in her class not to move on to the local secondary school, she had a birth certificate, and had visited the doctors once a year on average before the age of eleven... Then nothing.

Hermione Granger barely existed.

So he tried something different, he searched her friend Harry, she had revealed later that his name was Harry Potter, he searched him and the same thing again. Though this time Harry's parents had not just disappeared, they were found murdered in their own home. He had been taken to his Aunt's house in Surrey, attended a local school, and then disappeared aged eleven, yet this time, there were no records of him, at all. He could have died.

The strange thing that caught Matthew's this time was the parents... He searched for James Potter, and other then the mention that he had died he did not exist, his mother however, did. Lily Evans, she lived - she was someone... and just like Harry and Hermione she disappeared aged eleven.

There was something strange going on, he knew that for sure, but what he could not figure out. How could all these children disappear aged eleven, and then sometimes reappeared when they were older? It didn't make sense. What confused him further was why the parents hadn't reported them as missing? Was this some kind of cult, Hermione had talked about murdering people? How had that not reached the news?

The more he thought about it the stranger it became, and he knew he had to find out what was going on.

* * *

><p>"Matt?" Hermione asked, she was standing behind him looking shocked. "What are you doing up? It's three in the morning."<p>

"I'm... I dunno." Matt slurred and Hermione threw him a disgusted look.

"You've been drinking, I know I kinda threw myself into your life, but I'm not going to put up with this, come on, you're going to bed," Hermione stated.

"Then leave." Matthew slurred angrily.

"You know I can't, I don't have anywhere to go, I don't have money, clothes, I don't even know my way around," Hermione argued.

"Is that why you stay around?" Matthew asked, his voice cautious it surprised Hermione as he was in such a drunken state.

"No, it's not... but let's not get into that." Hermione said softly, leading him towards the couch.

"Why not?" Matthew asked as he fell onto the sofa.

"Because I don't think you will like my answer," Hermione said, her voice now no more then a whisper, but he could hear her clearly.

"I want to know."

"It's not like you're going to remember this conversation," Hermione mused. "I guess... I've grown to like you more then I really should, and there are many reasons why that shouldn't happen, I just can't remember what they are."


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew groaned loudly as he awoke, but he could smell something that was sure to taste nice.

"Hermione?" he questioned, calling loud enough for her to hear upstairs.

"I found a cook book," Hermione called back down the stairs, and Matthew wondered when he had ever brought a cook book when the night before hit him like a ton of bricks.

When Hermione appeared, wearing a floaty pink dress he wondered if he should say something, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, and he knew this was bad... But he didn't know what to do. He swallowed hard.

"Are you alright?"

"I remember last night, Hermione, I remember what you said," Matthew said slowly.

Hermione's face flushed bright pink, the embarrassment evident on her face.

"I-I didn't think you would remember..."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I was drunk... I-I think you should..."

"What move out? Where to?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't know..."

"Please, look, it's- it is just a stupid crush."

"Hermione, I'm eleven years older then you... I am a beat up PI and that's it," Matthew told her firmly, and he could see tears brimming in her eyes and he felt almost ashamed of himself.

"I know that you're eleven years older then me, but you are there for me, you're the only person I know I can trust with my entire world, even though right now there isn't a lot to it... Please don't be angry at me," Hermione asked him quietly.

"Of course I'm not... let's just pretend this never happened."

"Ok, it never happened..."

* * *

><p>He couldn't get it out of his damn mind.<p>

He was trying to look deeply into her life, and he knew in the back of his mind that she liked him, and now he felt like a trespasser, like he was breaking into her own secret world, and he couldn't do it, but he knew he needed to her for.

It made his work torture, to force his mind not to wonder, but he had to keep his concentration up, as his work proved difficult, so far he had turned down any other work that had approached him, and put everything else on hold. He was loosing business and his mind.

It was late again, as the days flew past so quickly it felt like no more then an hour had passed. Hermione was standing over him with a bowl of spaghetti, looking nervous. He smiled at her briefly, before looking back at his computer screen.

"I-..." Hermione started and then stopped just as quickly. Her mind was working in over drive as it had since this morning. Matthew looked up at her once more, and his brows furrowed, he opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, looking away quickly.

Hermione hissed frustrated.

Matthew sighed.

"Can I help you?"

"Never mind," Hermione spat at him, thrusting his dinner into his chest and stalking up the stairs.

Matthew sighed and got to his feet, he walked slowly up the stairs to his small kitchen where he heard Hermione talking to herself, he leaned against the door frame and watched her.

"What do you want?" Hermione spat at him when she finally turned around and saw him, if looks could kill Matthew would be six feet under and rotting away already.

"Will you stop overreacting?" Matthew asked.

"You forget I'm a stupid teenage girl, I overreact!" Hermione practically seethed at him.

"I never said you were stupid," Matthew sighed heavily, he rubbed his hands over his face, frustrated.

Hermione turned on him very quickly and looked as if she was about to yell something when she stopped very suddenly, she looked like she was trying to compose herself - and failing, her chest was heaving as her breathing was furious, and she was practically shaking.

"You don't have to say something for me to know you're thinking it..." Hermione said quietly and yet the anger was bubbling under the surface.

"I'm not thinking you're a stupid teenager, I think you are overreacting, and being a bit sill-"

TWANG!

The form fell to the floor, after hitting the wall with an impressive noise, but it was lost on Hermione.

"Now you're attacking me in my own home?" Matthew questioned, unable to hold back a smirk.

"This. Isn't. A. Home." Hermione seethed. "You refuse to acknowledge your home, think I don't know? I know that your house is just outside the city, that's where you got these clothes that belong to your wife, who I will never live up to, because she's dead and I won't get the chance to."

She realised quickly she had said the wrong thing when she found herself pinned against the wall, Matthew looking at her furiously. She was sure he could kill her in that moment, but something passed, and the anger ebbed slightly, and she couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and captured his lips with her own.

She wasn't soft with him, as he wasn't with her.

Her wrists were held together tightly, above her head, she was sure to bruise, but she didn't care as she bit down on his lip, drawing blood.

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered open slowly and it didn't take long for her to realise she was not in her bed. In fact she was lying on the floor and there was a warm body beside her. She sat up and found that there was also a bit of pain, and she looked down at her bare body to see she had a few bruises, her wrists and hips suffering the most. She looked across and saw Matthew sitting against the wall, head in hands, looking particularly guilty.<p>

"Matt...?" he looked up suddenly at her soft voice, and practically jumped to his feet, it was then that Hermione realised he had a good few bite marks on his shoulders and scratches down his chest. "Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do that!" Hermione squeaked, feeling totally ashamed of herself.

"You're sorry? Hermione, look at what I did to you?" he said in a strangled voice, Hermione looked down at her bare body, sure there was bruising around the wrists, and on her hips, and scattered lightly in other places, but nothing to worry about. To anyone who was Matt, at least.

Hermione was going to argue, to tell him it was nothing, but the door bell rang, and Matthew took it as his chance to escape, pulling his trouser on, and practically hopping down the stairs, when he opened the door he was surprised to find himself face to face with another man, the same age as Hermione, but he had red hair and freckles, unlike the man named Harry.

"Where's my fiancée?" The man demanded, pushing his way past Matthew, and looking around the messy office. "I want to know where Hermione is, Harry told me she was here, and I thought she'd come back, but I now realise you're not letting her."

"I'm not keeping Hermione locked away, she's free to go whenever she wants, she just doesn't want to," Matthew growled at the man, but as he finished he saw Hermione appear wearing his shirt, and looking cautiously down the stairs.

"Ron?" her voice was small, and she seemed confused as she looked at him. "Ron Weasley?"

"Her-" The man turned and looked at Hermione, taking in her state. He seemed furious and hurt; it didn't take much intelligence to work it out.

"You slept with him?"

"Matthew?" Hermione replied, her voice so small as she looked at the strange man that claimed to be Hermione's fiancée. "Matthew is all I have, I don't know you."

"Hermione, we're meant to be getting married!" the man yelled at her, stepping forward, but Matthew got in his way, standing between him and Hermione, who stood directly behind him, resting a hand on Matthews shoulder as he peered over toward Ron.

"I can't remember, I don't know… I-I… I'm with Matthew."

Ron wanted to die in that moment, because the woman he loved was cheating on him, and didn't even know it.

Matthew wanted run, because this woman that he was living with, who had little past, was claiming to be part of his life, and even stranger, he was happy for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Matthew handed Hermione a cup of tea, knowing she was a little shaken from having met her fiancée, the one she didn't realise she had even dated.

"I didn't know... I mean, I guess, I thought I would, y'know, just know…" Hermione said thoughtfully, sipping on her tea, and looking at the wall opposite.

"Hermione, you can't remember anything, you know nothing about anything, how could you expect yourself to just know?" Matthew asked, sipping on his own cup of tea, he was feeling almost out of place as he looked at her, he kept remembering flashes of last night, and it was causing his focus to … well he didn't have any.

"I'm meant to be in love with him Matt, how can I not remember that? How can I spend the…" She placed her head in her hands, tears flooding down her cheeks, the reality of it was that she just didn't know anything anymore, and she didn't care anymore, she wasn't… She couldn't be who she used to be, and it hurt.

Matthew did not look at her, he felt like he had played a rather large part in this, he knew better, he should have acted the adult he was meant to be, not mess with Hermione's head like this, and certainly not put her in this situation.

With a heavy sigh he got up and walked out of the room, unable to stay with her any longer. He went to the kitchen, resting his head against the cupboards, and wondered why he didn't just back off now, send her home, and be done with it, those people knew who she was, who she is… he knew nothing about Hermione Granger, and yet he wouldn't just let her go.

"I don't want to go back Matt," Her voice was quite, shy almost, but unmistakeable. "I do, but I want you to come with me, please Matt."

He wanted to tell her he'd do anything she asked of him, he almost did… but something held him back, perhaps the realisation that he did not fit into wherever she came from, because there was a clear history, one that would be better off without him.

"You don't even know where you are going yet."

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door, and Matthew moved through his small office to his door, and was surprised to be faced with the Harry lad again.<p>

"Matthew Dyer, I'm here to bring Hermione home," His words were final somehow, like there was no option for him, and in truth he was probably right.

Harry pushed past him, closely followed by three other men in a uniform that Matthew did not recognise, he wanted to argue to stop them, but part of him knew that this was probably best for Hermione.

He watched as they went into the kitchen, and then he heard as Hermione started yelling.

"Don't you dare try and reason with me! I know you killed people! You're a murderer!" She was screaming at the top of her voice, but always he replied calmly, with understanding that Matthew could not understand.

"Listen to me Hermione, there's things that we need to explain, please, listen," His voice was gentle and yet firm, there was no arguing with him, so Hermione decided on another tactic.

"Only if Matthew can hear too."

* * *

><p>He was sitting beside Hermione on the sagging sofa, watching the young man before him struggle to find the right words, because it was clear to even Matthew that the right words would be essential.<p>

"I know this will seem ludicrous, but Hermione you're a witch," He paused while Hermione blinked and Matthew simply stared. "I know it seems a little mental, but you are, and-"

"You actually mean it don't you," Matthew said slowly watching the man before him closely. How insane must he really be?

Suddenly Harry reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a stick, Matthew would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that with a wave of the stick the coffee table between them burst into flames, and then just as suddenly with another wave they disappeared.

"So maybe she is a witch."

But there were so many questions that Matthew had, and Hermione could only stare openly amazed at what she had just witness, how were either of them meant to explain this?

"You don't," Clearly Matthew had voiced his thought out loud as Harry watched him closely, but his reply infuriated Matthew.

"What do you mean you don't? You just- you just… Look at what you did, how can I not tell people, how can I not… What else can you do? I bet you have doctors too, can they save people? Imagine what you could do for the world, how can you expect me not to…"

"You don't get it, you never will, all that matters is that we get Hermione back," His voice was firm, and suddenly Hermione was gripping his arm in her hands, searching his eyes.

"Matthew come with me, please, come with me."

He could see it in her eyes; she wanted that, she wanted to see all that… She wanted so desperately to be part of that, and if he said no, so would she. But he couldn't do as she asked, because he wanted nothing to do with that, not when he knew they were so selfish with their obvious powers, he did not doubt that they could save the world, and yet they were busy playing secrets. He was not interested.

"Go."

"Matt, please don't leave me alone," Her voice was pleading, but it was clear to matt that she only wanted hi because he was familiar, even if she didn't know him. In this new and strange world, he was something she recognised.

"No, I have to stay, I have to tell everyone," Matthew told her firmly, pushing her towards Harry who looked cautiously to the uniformed men.

"See, that's a problem," Matthew looked up at the uniformed man who had spoken, looking edgy as he pulled out his own stick, and pointed it towards Matthew. "We can't have you telling anyone."


	7. Chapter 7

His eyes darted from each man to Hermione, her face was completely blank as she stared at the stick pointed to Matthews's chest, and in an instant he knew that this had all gone horribly wrong.

They were playing secrets, and he was about to ruin their game.

He did not know what action would be best, but in that split second he had made up his mind.

Hermione was watching with wide eyes as Matthew Launched himself at the first uniformed man, knocking him to the ground, the other uniformed man yelled, but dared not do anything rash, he might hit his friend. Hermione instantly knew what she was going to do, the moment Matthew had acted, she simply knew, Harry stepped towards her, holding his hand out to her, she could have so easily have taken it, and that be that. But instead she swung her fist back, and hit him across the face, causing him to fall back from a mixture of force and shock.

"RUN!" Hermione screamed, dashing out of the door, closely followed by Matthew, a flash of red shot past her body, and she was terrified, what the hell had it been?

"NO!" Harry wailed. "You might hit Hermione!" Hermione crashed into the front door, quickly she yanked it open, and felt a blast of cool air form the winter's day, but did not think about that much as she ran right out of the house and into the busy streets.

She felt someone grab her hand and felt relief when she saw Matthew hand holding hers, his larger rougher hand a great contrast to her small smooth hand. She met his eyes for only a second, and their choice had been made.

"HERMIONE!" She did not look back to see Harry as he bellowed her name, she was already at the end of the street, running as if her life depended on it, which it might just…

She was leaving everything behind, she had no memories, but she knew that she was leaving a whole life behind; she knew she was leaving a possible family behind, but she risked leaving a whole lot more if she left now…

* * *

><p>"Come in," His voice was rough, and hesitant, but he lead her into the small home anyway, Hermione looked around with sad eyes, because she knew this place, even if she hadn't been here before, she knew this place…<p>

The walls were painted with subtle blues and creams, the walls were still covered with old artwork, and photo's. She walked up to the biggest photo and smiled softly, Matthew was standing in a tux, looking outrageously handsome, and beside him stood a truly beautiful woman, she was wearing a white wedding dress, her blonde hair hanging in curls around a bubbly face… She was stunning.

"That's her isn't it, your wife," Hermione stated, it was clear to her that she was the woman that Matthew loved, even in the photo he looked at her adoringly.

"Come on Hermione, there's some backpacks upstairs, fill them with clothes, and a pair of trainers, we need to be ready in case they come here too," Matthew said, walking out of the room. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before starting up the stairs to the first floor.

She walked into the first room and stopped short, it was a large room with a double bed, everything was beautiful, form the white furniture to the pictures covering the walls, this was their room. She closed her eyes once more and took a deep breath. She needed to stay strong.

She was a little surprised at just how painful it was for her to be in this room, the room where they showed how much they loved each other… It was harder then she would have ever thought, and she knew she was being silly, but should couldn't' help it.

"I shouldn't have brought you here," His voice was heavy, but somehow reassuring. Hermione turned around and looked at him, he was standing in the doorway, watching as she riffled through draws, searching for things they might need. "I know you don't want to be here, and I certainly don't."

"Matthew, we just have to stay safe," Hermione said softly, wanting to let him know it was alright, even if she didn't feel that way… She could never measure up to _her_.

"I'm sorry Hermione, about everything," Matthew said heavily, stepping into the room, and she could see how pained he was to be here once again.

"So am I," She felt like an idiot now as the tears welled up in her eyes, and she had to look away, she didn't think she could do this, not here, not in the single place where _she_ was everywhere… There was no getting away from the reality of it here, he still loved _her_, and she was never going to be enough.

"Get everything together, we'll go somewhere else," Matthew said suddenly, he was beside her now, kneeling on the floor. "Anywhere else."


	8. Chapter 8

They were in a cab, it smelt of urine, and the guy at the driving wheel was filthy, but with Matthew with her she knew she was safe, there was no way that now, with what they were doing he was going to let her get hurt. In fact he barely took his eyes from her, watching every breath she took, every way she looked, he saw it all, like he was watching for any sign that she might just disappear.

"It'll be ok, I'll be ok." Her voice was soft, and scared, they were staring at each other with such intensity that they did not realise when the cab they were in stopped moving.

"'Ey, that's twenty quid, yeah," the cabbie said in a heavy rough accent, Matthew threw a bill into the cabbies thick hand, before pulling Hermione out onto the streets, it was getting dark, and chilly, he could see his breath as he ran with her hand encased in his.

A resounding pop behind them, he may have believed it to be a car backfiring, or a gun being shot, but there was no sound of a car, and there was no screams, or other sound… He was so aware of everything around him, he knew it was not-

"There they are!" A voice screamed, and a flash of light was suddenly flying towards the couple, Hermione pushed herself against his chest, forcing them both back and light flying right past them and hitting a wall.

"RUN!" Hermione screamed, racing away form the people who had come for them, Matthew followed her, racing towards a large office like building, they'd be a car park, and undoubtedly at least a couple of cars inside. They both jumped over the barrier that led into the cavernous car park, dark and damp, the sound of a car or two starting or driving, he did not spare it a second thought before looking at the cars before him. "Hermione!" He called, stopping next to a dark, sleek looking car, Hermione watched for a moment, wondering what he was doing, but as his elbow collided with the drivers window, it was apparent.

Instantly he was sitting in the car, and then the passenger's door open, and Hermione got in without hesitation.

"Start, come on, start," Matthew said, fiddling with something, Hermione did not see, she was far too busy watching for the people coming after them. Then the engine roared into life.

POP!

"Shit!" Matthew cursed, there was someone standing right in front of the car, a stick pointed at the windscreen, another round of pops and they were surrounded, Matthew looked at Hermione for a split second and then accelerated.

In that second in which the car moved at striking speed, he thought he might hit the man before the car, but just as the bumper was about to strike against his knees, the man disappeared, and the others jumped away form the car.

"I guess you don't know how easy it would be for them to find us do you?" Matthew asked, looking to Hermione as he sped through the car park, barely making the sharp turns at the speed they were going. They burst through the barrier, splintering the wood without even blinking an eye.

"I-I… I don't know!" Hermione cried, looking behind her, watching out for anyone who might be following them, but it seemed clear.

They were leaving the town now, driving into the distance, leaving behind a world they did not know.

"We should be safe for a while," Matthew sighed heavily as they slowed to a stop, he finally relaxed into the back of his seat, his eyelids closed over tired eyes, it was a welcome relief. He could feel Hermione beside him fidgeting, he opened one eye and looked at her, she was randomly pressing buttons in the car, she seemed surprised by how fancy it was.

He smiled at her, of course she was investigating something, she couldn't handle not knowing exactly what everything did, the sound of classical music started to fill the car, it was soft and gentle and beautiful. Hermione leaned back seeming content with it.

She was leaning back on her side and looking at him, her face free of any emotion as she simply watched him.

"They were going to do something to you, to stop you form telling people… Can't you just keep it a secret and stay with me, that would be alright," Hermione said softly watching him closely, refusing to look anywhere else.

"My wife died from a disease, she died a slow painful death, if there's any way that could be stopped Hermione I have to show that to the world… I was a police officer for a time, I would help people… After she died I couldn't anymore…" Matthew explained. "How could I do that to someone else knowing that a witch or wizard or whatever may be able to save someone?"

Hermione closed her eyes, there was no argument she could form to give him a reason to leave that behind, he wanted so badly to stop anyone suffering the way he had, and she loved him more for it. She the murderer and he the healer, the more she thought it over the more important it became.

"What can we do?"

* * *

><p>They were in a local library, a computer sat before them as they leaned heads together, Hermione had her hand on Matthews shoulders as they worked together, there was almost complete silence, it was unnerving, and every so often one of them would look over their shoulder to ensure their privacy.<p>

Matthew was typing away furiously, his fingers darting across a keyboard, words appearing swiftly on the screen. Hermione begun to smile as the cursor moved towards send, however the screen went black and they both looked up, five people stood around them.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>"Mr Dyer you have been summoned here today due to reports of your attempt to break the decree of secrecy that we have built over the last century," An man spoke to him, he was perhaps a few years older than Matthew, he certainly didn't look very old apart from greying red hair. He had introduced himself as Minister Weasley. "I would at this point in time to ask for your side to this story."<p>

The man named Harry fidgeted to the side of the Minister Weasley, knowing he had perhaps been too quick to draw his wand on a muggle.

"I found Hermione and brought her to hospital, and when she had no memory ended up bringing her to my home, I researched her background, I'm a private investigator, it wasn't too hard once I decided to look for the Granger Dentists, they had a website with a picture of Hermione." Matthew explained, the man was patient and sincere, he had no issue with this approach. "We had walked around London and certain things begun to strike me as odd, I noticed a few occurrences that I deemed odd such as children at the train station, a woman working there also seemed to noticed when I mentioned it. Slowly I begun to put the pieces together and then Harry told us everything when he came to visit."

"Thank you," Minister Weasley said, he seemed impressed with Matthew ability to piece everything together. "I would like to explain some things to you Matthew, and you may understand why Hermione is so important to us."

"Recently there had been a war within our world, against a man who believed your type of person, a muggle or non-magic being, to be below him, as such he has killed many. The falling bridge in London was no accident, many of the recent unsolved murders and disappearances have been as a result of his actions,"

"Hermione Granger is one of the most talented witches in the world at this time, the war has ended, and at the front of it was Harry," Minister Weasley indicated to Harry Potter who looked slightly embarrassed. "Hermione was beside him in this battle, it was towards the end as an act of revenge a follower of the opposition cursed Hermione to loose her memory, we are now in a position to be able to reverse this, however it would appear to me that you and Hermione have grown a connection, and she refuses to leave you,"

"Unfortunately you have decided thus far to attempt to reveal our secrets, you will never succeed, however you will become… a thorn in our sides if you allow me, a pain, we have rarely had such an incident, and for such times we have a group known as the cleaners."

Minister Weasley indicated to a pair of men standing behind Matthew, dressed in white robes, they could have almost be mistaken for priests. They watched Matthews every move, and were an intimidating pair.

"Personally, I would not like for this matter to travel that far, I would much rather have your word to keep our secrets."

"I can't give it." Matthew replied evenly, he heard Hermione whimper beside him, terrified at what fate he faced. "You could save people, really save people."

"The world is not ready for us, humans are too lazy too selfish, my kind has this problem as much as anyone else, however can you imagine our lives if we were to reveal the truth, everyone would be looking for a shortcut, it's a complicated matter Matthew."

"It's really not, you witches and whatever, you have the power to save people, and instead you hide, you hide out in your … whatever this place is, and you tell us that we have no right to help people, I watched my wife die, I was told there was nothing anyone could do! You could have saved her!"

"It's not that simple-"

"It is that simple."


	9. Chapter 9

"This isn't what I want to do, there's been too much death, so quickly, everyone is traumatised, give me another option," Arthur pleaded as he sat at his desk, the job had been given to him in a time when no one else could be trusted, he was not expected to last, but to simply do things the right way, and in this moment it seemed an impossible task. "I can understand his point of view, and he has Hermione, she's found out all too much too quickly and too harshly, we'll never get them back, not with how this has happened."

"I'm afraid, Minister, there are few other options for us to take, their memory was not removed, our trained legillimens can confirm that he at the very least has full intent of exposing us, we have few other choices, if her connection is as strong as it appears to be…" The voice trailed off and Arthur looked helplessly at his adviser.

"I have to make the impossible decision."

* * *

><p>"Let me talk her round!" Ron stormed as his father broke the news. "She's my fiancé!"<p>

"Who has knowingly begun a relationship with another man," Arthur said heavily, the pain on his sons face was evident, and he knew there was no way of recovering the damage done to their relationship. "We cannot lock him up, our laws do not apply to him in the same way, I also fear that in doing so we will only add to his anger, if we do lock him up I fear we will loose Hermione forever."

"We can't put Hermione in Azkaban!" Harry declared, he looked no happier than Ron.

"It is still perceived that Hermione passed away in the battle, I have been advised to seek the simplest option at this time and get the Cleaners to deal with the situation," Arthur told them, a look of horror seeped onto their features. "Too much has been said, there is doubt in various places, we cannot stop him."

"We can figure something out-"

* * *

><p>Matthew was seated in the court room, voices around him were speaking, and Hermione was at his side. It was a strange position to be in, but he knew he had to do the right thing, that this information could not continue to be held form the world. He had to help people, this could do it, and there would be no more suffering.<p>

He looked at Hermione who was watching him, he looked to the open doorway, she nodded shortly, the message sent between them, without much more thought, he ran for it, his hand reaching behind him, grasping hers tightly. He reached the door, and shot through it, along the marbled corridor, something exploded around him, it happened so slow and so fast at the same time that it was hard to make sense of.

He felt something cool hit his back, and her screams before the darkness enveloped him.

* * *

><p>"…Something out-"<p>

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ron bellowed cutting Harry off and rushing to the court room, he saw Hermione disappear through the doorway, and before he could even open his mouth, one of the white robed Cleaners lifted their wand, a jet of green shot out, Hermione's screams broke the shocked silence and then another jolt of light, and a dull thud.

"NO!" Harry roared as he threw himself down to the level of the door, rushing forward and grabbing hermiones body.

Arthur was rooted on the spot with a horrified expression as he looked at the two men.

"You were meant to wait! To wait for my order on what we would do!" He roared with a fury that Arthur had never managed before in his life.

"Minister, we did our job and we protected our secrecy," One of the robed men replied with ease.

"HOW! They couldn't have left this building! You murdered them!" Arthur roared, his blood was pounding, he was horrified at the very actions they had just commited, all for the sake of secrecy. "The cleaners are finished! Not under my rule will you ever work again!"

"I don't think you understand Minister, we are above your rule, we are the cleaners, we clean up the messes that you cannot. This was a mess, two people, one a powerful witch that was going to reveal the truth, that's above anything you could comprehend. We did our job, thankfully we don't have to do it often." One of them said with a cold harshness that betrayed a black soul, so Arthur was sure. "Now it is for us to remind you that you have a smaller mess to clean up, and to remind you that we are not disbanded, we are the cleaners, and we have cleaned up your mess."


End file.
